Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai!
|producer = Tsunku |length = 10:53 |Last = Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai 1st Single (2004) |Next = Piriri to Yukou! 3rd Single (2004) }} Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (ファイティングポーズはダテじゃない!; A Fighting Pose Isn't Showy!) is Berryz Koubou' 2nd single. It was released on April 28, 2004 on the PICCOLO TOWN label in a regular (PKCP-5037) edition. The Single V was released on May 12, 2004 and sold a total of 5,055 copies. Tracklist CD #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! #Natsu Wakame (夏わかめ; Summer Seaweed) #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (Instrumental) Single V #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (Poolside de DANCE! DANCE! DANCE Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and All instruments: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Berryz Koubou, Takahashi Yuichi, Takeuchi Hiroaki, and Tsunku *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Natsu Wakame *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi TV Performances #2004.04.05 - Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ #2004.04.25 - Hello! Morning #2004.05.06 - AX MUSIC TV Concert Performances ;Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! *Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *2004nen Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!" *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangensoku~" *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ *2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Tsubaki Factory (part of a medley) *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki (part of a medley) ;Natsu Wakame *2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!" *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ - Hamaura Ayano, Inoue Rei Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 9,634 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 5,055 Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (MV) (Dance Shot Version)|Dance Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai!, Natsu Wakame es:Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2004 Singles Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2004 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2004 Single Vs